A Bus' Promise
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: A happy-go-lucky school bus' journey is full of elementary and middle school kids. Each kid seems to be enjoying life until one day he sees one girl who progressively seems to get worse as the days go on. Liam wishes on everything he is that he could one day help her. Will he ever get the chance to change her life for the better?


Have you ever wanted to do something before, and couldn't? Like, you wanted to do something, or help someone, or accomplish a dream, but everyone around you and everything in the world seemed to be against you? Or, maybe you were against yourself for doing that thing. Don't give up though! I know exactly how you feel! I wish with all myself that I could've helped a little girl, because it hurts me that I couldn't stand up to her bullying. That I couldn't help her feel loved. I couldn't tell her she was safe and welcomed and loved with me, and it hurt. No one seemed to really care either, and that stung. I felt all alone.

Well, that's exactly what I want to explain to you in my story. I want to explain my story, about how I tried to fight for what was right, but was only shot down. It really brought me down, but seeing that little girl almost made my day, even though she looked unhappy. I would've done anything for her.

It all started on my first day of school. Well, not _my_ first day of school, the children's! I was at the bus barn waiting for my driver to arrive after getting checked over once more. The bus barn is a huge place where us buses are maintained in a garage and kept in a large lot. It was amazing and big there, and there were so many buses for all over! I wasn't able to talk to any of the buses yet however, I've been so busy with other things! My driver finally arrived and started me up. He drove me to the end of the lot, but I was confused. None of the other buses looked excited. They all looked sad or upset. It looked like I was the only one excited. I didn't understand why no one was excited. I've seen little kids before, and they are the sweetest things ever! Well, from what I've seen in cars. The little kids in the back seats of cars, staring at the clouds passing them by and playing with stuffed animals. I even had a little boy wave at me! I can only assume he liked big buses though. But yeah, I love kids a lot, and I could already tell this year would be the best first year yet.

My duty was to pick up elementary kids from bus stops all through the neighborhood starting at 7:30am. Then, once they were all safe and sound at school, around 8:30, we went back to the bus barn until 11. Then we left again and picked up those same kids from the elementary school and brought them home to their awaiting parents. But my job wasn't over yet. At 2pm, I would leave once more from the barn and pick up middle schoolers to bring back home. My day was always very busy and full, and I would be so full of stories by the end of the day, I couldn't wait to tell everyone back at the barn each night. They were not very welcoming to my stories, however. Everytime I would mention something slight that happened, buses all around would either groan or roll their eyes or scoff. IT shut me down, yes, but I was also curious as to why no one wanted to hear my stories. I almost thought it was just me in general, but I didn't want to think about that.

"I picked up the cutest little boy today from the bus stop! It was his first day at the new school and he had a little stuffed animal with him!" I beamed. My heart almost melted when I saw that little boy. None of the other buses even looked in my direction or made any sort of eye contact.

"Uh huh. Yep." One bus muttered.

"I bet he was cute." Another scoffed.

I didn't say anything and looked around at the buses. Some were looking at the asphalt, some where glancing up at the darkening sky, and others were closing their eyes to catch up on early sleep.

"How come no one else talks about the kids?" I asked. "Do you have noisy high schoolers?"

"You wish!" One bus spoke up. "Try 6th graders."

"I mean, I pick up 6th graders too, but they aren't that bad." I said.

"The same group of 8th graders I pick up from school sit in the back seat and pretend to jump every time I hit a bump." A different bus spoke up. "It's so annoying."

"I've never witnessed that before, is it difficult to control?" I asked.

"Nope. Just irritating to feel it constantly. Why can't kids just sit still? None of us even got seat belts."

"Dangerous to say the least." One bus said. "Sad our drivers do nothing about it."

"My driver yells at kids who move seats constantly." a bus near me said. "I'm shocked I haven't gotten a headache yet."

"My kids talk loudly too, but seeing how adorable they are, going off to school or back home to their families always makes it worth it." I smiled. Then frowned when no one else agreed. They just grumbled and scoffed and laughed in my direction. What was so different about my kids in comparison to everyone else's? I decided not to say anything though. Where was the life lived in being grumpy all the time? I'd rather live to the fullest and enjoy everything I can. Wouldn't anyone wish for that? Yeah, some kids are rambunctious and crazy and loud, but they're kids. Let them have a childhood or whatever it's called while they still can. I heard adulthood? Is that like people say it to be. If I were a kid, I'd be the silliest but happiest of them all. It seemed like I was already partially there. I was determined to make all these buses or at least most of them enjoy their work and live it to the fullest, for that's all we're here for, really. Pick up and drop off kids. Rack up miles. Enjoy the journey and the roads we drive. Maybe we'll see something different than our normal routes, you just never know.


End file.
